Somewhere they can't find us
by Juuha
Summary: Two young lovers leave their former lives to find a new peaceful life together away from duties of Soldier and Turks. What happens during their journey? Do they find peace? Even I don't know... Yet. My first, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sector 5 Station.

"Let's escape somewhere together, someplace where they can't find us." I whispered to her ear.

She seemed suprised. Ok granted, it might have been a bit early for that kind of suggestion but it was too late to think about it.

We were hugging to keep ourselves warm in this freezing cold night.

After what seemed to be a very long time she finally spoke.

"On one condition..."

"'K let me hear it."

She stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes in which I fell for the very second we met.

"It has to be a warm place."

I had been waiting nervously for something more serious problem, so I started to laugh.

"I was thinking the exactly same thing." She smiled and hold me tighter.

"Great mind think alike. Isn't that how you always say?" She was laughing too.

We started our journey to find freedom and I thought that this was the greatest time of my life... For now

Outside Midgar

We met in Midgar three weeks ago, I was just promoted to 1st class and she's a Turk.

Some people said that our jobs would interfere badly but we came up with a plan. Escape Shin-Ra.

It wouldn't be easy, Shin-Ra's not going to have mercy against a sinlge deserter, less for two.

But we would manage, I'm sure of it. "We are two the greatest of all Shin-Ra troops." I thought.

"There's nothing that can stop us when were together."

"Zack, something wrong?"

"Ah, sorry Ciss. Did I get you worried?"

"Not at all, you just looked a bit sad."

"How could I be sad with you by my side? I'm as happy as a man can be! Hahhhahhaa!"

"Thought so too." She smiled. I saw a faint glint in her eye and while wondering the meaning behind it we continued to walk towards Kalm.

Kalm

"Too bad we can't use our I.D cards to get 50% off from our room, but luckily Shin-Ra salaries were were kinda good" I grinned.

"Shh quiet! They'll find us if you keep blabbering" Cissnei snapped at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Ciss"

"Well you'd better not forget it anymore or we'll have our hands full of problems."

I had never seen her like this and as I usually do, I said this to her face. She gave me a little punch.

We paid for our room and went for stroll around the town, because we never had time to go sightseeing during our missions.

Cissnei wanted a silver necklace but I had to say no because of our limited money, but I bought it afterwards as a surprise.

"I'm gonna buy some icecream, you wait here."

She ran to buy us icecreams as I sat down on the stairs.

"Damn she has cute running style" I thought aloud as she ran acros the plaza.

"I agree, cute as a button." said a voice behind me.

I drew my sword and turned around quickly to see who spoke.

"Noo! Don't hit me! I'm a j'st a wee lad" it yelled in panic. 'It' was a cat. A cat with a red cape and crown on it's head.

"I must be drunk, but it's only 4pm, I can't be. This must be a sunstroke, yes that's it.

"Go away hallusination. I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm ain't any hallusination, the name's Cait Sith and I'm a real cat" he said. Somehow I still had my doubts.

"Aww how cute little cat, where did you find it?" Cissnei had appeared behind me.

"What!? You can see it too?" I felt relieved.

"Well of course I can. Cute kitty, but we don't have time to play with it. Zack, let's go."

" Bye Cait Sith! C'ya." I yelled to the catas Cissnei pulled me along.

She seemed to be in a hurry. She led us to our inn to gather our stuff.

"Wha..." I started but she quickly waved me off and spoke herself.

"The cat, it's a spy. Man named Reeve controls it, Shin-Ra's on to us"

"Damn! Already? We must hurry!" I said and threw pair of shorts to my bag.

Then there was a sudden knock on a door, we grabbed our weapons and Ciss ran to the door.

"Who is it!?" she yelled to the other side. I prepared to strike...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the second chapter. Honestly I had no idea what to write until the first review came and an idea struck my head.**

**My head's still sore. So thanks AB. =D**

**Chapter 2**

**Kalm**

I took a stance as Sephiroth had taught me back when I was just a 3rd.

"Who is it!?" Cissnei shouted again.

"Zack, you must escape now! I left two chocobos outside the town, take them." said a voice behind the door.

"Thanks man! I owe you one" I replied.

"I'll add this one to your tab. You have half an hour." we heard along with footsteps down the corridor.

"Come Ciss, let's go!"

We left some money with a note on the bed and ran out of town.

Just as the voice had said, there was two chocobos waiting under a tree with a letter around others neck.

Only two words was written on it; "Good luck!"

"Who is this guy?" Cissnei asked

I didn't have a clue, but his voice was familiar. Maybe...

"Was it Angeal?" Cissnei kept asking.

"No, Angeal's honor won't let him work against Shin-Ra."

"Then who?"

"I'm don't know, but we'll find out in time." I smiled to Ciss as she mounted her chocobo.

I patted my chocobos neck as we headed for Junon.

"Kweh!" it cried happily.

**Junon**

"Zack. We can't stay here any longer than we need." Cissnei said as we stared at the city of Junon.

"I know, we should just go straight to ferry. But first we need some disguise, just in case."

We got some clothes from an elderly couple in old Junon.

"Wow! you look cute in those." I said to Ciss but she didn't seem to think so.

"Shut it! I look ridiculous and so do you, blond hair doesn't suit you." She snapped.

I smiled to her reply, she's so cute when she's annoyed.

"Aww don't be like that. Besides we won't wear them too long, just to get us to the ferry."

"I can't wait to hit the Costa del Sol beaches, I haven't been there in ages!"

We were stopped at the lift to Upper Junon by Shin-Ra grunt.

"Halt, have you seen these two?" Grunt showed a picture of us.

"Ohh look how nice my... I mean his hair is." I blurted out.

"Yes we saw them outside Kalm, heading for Midgar. Overheard them talking about 'Hiding in the Slums', whatever that meant"

"Ooh! Nice one Ciss" I thought.

"Thank you ma'am, that'll help our objectives." Grunt said and let us in the elevator.

"That went well, you bought us some extra time." I said to Ciss and kissed her.

"Yeah, but you should learn to think before you speak." Cissnei laughed.

"Well sorry." I said and tickled Cissnei.

Getting to the ferry was easy despite of some heavy safety measures.

The ferry was few hour trip from Junon to popular vacation resort of Costa del Sol.

"It will be crowded now but then it's harder to find us." Cissnei said.

I had already changed to my beachwear and Ciss noticed how restless I was

"You know were on the run, don't you?" She asked with smirk on her face.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just excited. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am! I've wanted to go with you for some time now." Said Cissnei blushing.

"Ohho! You're blushing!" I pointed at her face.

"No I'm not! Stop pointing!"

"Hehe, what color is firetruck? Or a tomato?" I laughed

"Don't tease me, you meanie! I hate you."

She tried to hit me but I grabbed her to my arms and whispered in to her ear:

"No you don't, you love me."

"You love me too." She smiled.

We shared a kiss as the ferry arrived to our destination...

**Costa del Sol**

"Oh Yeah! Finally!" I shouted and jumped around pier.

"Calm down or you'll fall to sea." Cissnei said

"I'm not gonna fall, I'm gonna JUMP! See you at beach!"

I dived in the sea and started paddling towards shore.

Cissnei shrugged her head and began walking to beach also.

When she had found her way to me I was already lying on sand in my shorts.

"Hey Ciss, don't block the Sun. Come lie here next to me."

She laid beside me for about a minute until she rolled over on me.

"Hey! Get off, my smooth tan will be ruined." I said

"Mmm... nope! I like it this way." She smiled and reached her arms around me.

"Hah, what if I turned the tables around?" I laughed and rolled over so Cissnei was on bottom.

We rolled along the beach for some time until we were both exhausted and covered in sand.

"It's getting late. Should we find a hotel?" Cissnei asked.

"Not yet, there's something I wanna do right now." I winked my eye.

"Not here! People will see" Cissnei was shocked.

"Eww! What are you thinking? Sheez, I just wanted to go clean all this sand off me in the sea." I said.

"Damn you! Don't do that!" She started punching me while laughing.

We cleaned ourselves and started walking to town to look for a hotel.

"What does my dirty minded princess want to do next?" I asked

"Idiot. Shouldn't you know already?" She winked at me.

I had a clue but still...


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I have finished Chapter 3 \o/**

**This one has some fighting so enjoy ^^**

**Costa del Sol**

Next morning while we were eating breakfast I stared at Cissnei as she stuffed her face with scrambled eggs.

"What? Is there something in my face?" She asked.

"Yeah lots of..." I said with smile.

"Where? What?" She started to panic a bit.

"Just in the middle there's a nose and above that there's two beautiful eyes and..." I teased.

I evaded a piece of fruit flying towards me and broke into laughter.

The next two days were not any different we had fun and relaxed but then we thought it would be time to continue our journey.

We were planning ahead during breakfast

"We have to go west from here, and no we won't stop in Gold Saucer." Cissnei said knowing what I'd say next.

"Bummer. But I understand" I sighed.

"We'll travel to Cosmo Canyon. We can stay there for a while." Ciss planned.

"Hey! Can we stop by Gongaga? I wanna go see my parents." I jumped up.

"No!" she said sharply.

"That's the first place they'd look for us."

"Oh yeah that. But would they still be there?" I asked

"Most likely. And you can't go there with your sword swinging!" She said knowing yet again what whirled in my head.

"How do you do THAT!?" I was completely astounded.

Ciss giggled "You're just so easy to predict."

"Damn my only weakness." I said with a smile.

"That's not what I've heard." Ciss said with nasty looking grin.

**Corel Mountains**

"Too bad they did'nt have anymore chocobos left." I said

"Less than a week at beach and you're that lazy already?" Cissnei asked.

"I'm not lazy! I was just thinking how we would be faster if we had some of 'em." I quickly thought.

We'd been walking for three days when we reached Corel Mountains.

We followed a trail leading to big hangbridge to North Corel

"North Corel is close, do you think they'll like us?" I wondered.

"They will. We're not Shin-Ra anymore, right?" Cissnei assured

"Yeah. Besides I've got you as a secret weapon!" I said.

Cissnei looked at me with puzzled look in her eyes.

"If they start something you'll kick their asses to Wutai from here." I continued.

"Hah! I was thinking more like my smile will melt their hearts." She laughed.

"Oh you're right don't smile to them. I don't want any more riva... Wait. I heard something" I said

I sneaked closer to voice I heard.

"There's two SOLDIER and three regular guy's guarding the bridge." Cissnei whispered.

"We need to get them separated. You take those three, Ill take on the SOLDIER." I whispered back.

Cissnei nodded and took off to lure the three grunts further from the bridge.

"Look! Over there! After her!" Ordered the higher ranking SOLDIER.

All five of them hurried after Cissnei. I sighed and jumped between the two SOLDIERs.

I slashed the lower ranked guy to ground easily and turned over to the 1st.

We engaged in fight. He threw some high level Fire magic at me, I just barely managed to dive aside so only my left ankle got little burned.

I rose quickly and swinged my sword in a wide arc but he jumped over and struck from above.

I moved left and hit him to lower back before he could turn around. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I took a deep breath and heard a gun reloading behind me.

"Don't turn around Zack."

I turned anyway only to see Tseng pointing a gun to my face.

"Tseng..." I started.

"Come back. I promise you won't get hurt." He said

"I can't, not anymore."

"Then I have no choice but eliminate you."

"You know that's not true, right?" I smiled

Before he could say anything he fell to ground unconcious.

Cissnei stood behind him with a rock in her hand. She had small wound on her cheek.

"I love you so much right now. Thanks." I said happily.

"Anytime my love, anytime"

"You're bleeding." I wiped some blood from her cheek.

" It's nothing serious."

"Okay then, let's keep moving."

**North Corel**

There was a big crowd of people waiting for us in the town.

"We saw what happened on the bridge." Old man stepped out from the crowd

"You two are welcome to stay here as long as you want." He said

"Hear that Zack, I hate to say this but I told you so." Cissnei gleamed.

I swear I saw glitter fall from the sky on her, but then again maybe not.

So, we stayed for the night. What seemed like the whole village were sitting around big fire eating and drinking.

The Old Man from earlier sat beside us.

"What brings youngsters like you two to Corel?"

"Ahh, well we're just travelling to see the world." I lied quickly.

"I can tell you have some sort of conflict with Shin-Ra." He said

I told him our story so far. Old Man nodded after I had finished.

"I advice you to go to Cosmo Canyon, Bugehagen might be able to help you further."

"Bugenhagen? What's that?" I asked.

"Not what but who!" Cissnei jumped in.

"Oh sorry. Then who is he?"

"An old friend of mine. Elder of Cosmo Canyon. And you might find something else of interest there also." He said before he left.

"Ciss, what did he mean with that?" I asked later

"Perhaps AVALANCHE." She told me.

"Oh the terrorist group. Is it still active?"

Next day we prepared to leave when a big guy came to us.

"Yer leavin' already?"

"Yes. We don't want any more trouble to your town." Cissnei said

"Hah! Yer can never get any trouble to here! Not with me 'n Dyne aroun'."

I got excited.

"Oh! Good thing this town has two strong man like Dyne and...you." I said smirking.

"The name's Barret. 'N yeah, even a platoon of SOLDIER can't get through us two!"

"Well good for you!" Cissnei butted in as she knew what I had in mind.

"We don't have time for that, besides you're not SOLDIER anymore. Now let's go!" She whispered to me.

We thanked the villagers for everything they had done to us and mounted the chocobo's we rented.

**Gongaga Area**

We camped near forest for the night. Cissnei fell asleep almost instantly but I couldn't.

I sat looking at a fire I put up, thinking.

Cissnei mumbled something and turned around in her sleep.

I glanced at her... She's sleeping like a baby.

"We're so near Congaga, I wanna know how's things are at there." I thought.

"But I can't leave her alone, What should I do?"

**What will Zack do? We shall see...**

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends! It's me again, after a while.**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting but here you go.**

**The long-waited Chapter 4. **

**And a big fight starting up! o.O**

Gongaga

I fell asleep soon after but woke up an hour later, Ciss was putting more wood in our fire.

As she noticed me being awake she crawled next to me.

She hugged me tightly. "Let me stay like this for a while, please."

"Of course." I mumbled. "But why?"

"Just because, no particular reason." Ciss answered while tightening her hold.

I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again at morning the fire was out and Cissnei wasn't anywhere in sight.

Still half-asleep I looked around. "Ciss!"

No answer...

She's propably in the nearby forest.

I just lied there for a little time and stared at the sky.

Suddenly I heard a rustling noise from the woods.

I sat up and called for her but the person who came was not Cissnei.

It was a boy from Gongaga.

"Zack! Finally I found you!"

"Jon? What do you mean?"

He took few deep breaths before he spoke.

"Some people came to the village and took your parents as hostage saying something of you being stupid enough to come and try to rescue them."

"And they had unconsious young woman with them." He finished.

Would they go this far just for us? No, there must be something more to this than meets the eye.

"You wait here, I'll handle this!" I said and ran towards my hometown.

I crouched on a cliff overlooking the village.

"I need to know in which house they are keeping them." I muttered

I heard a twig snapping behind me.

"I thought I told you to wait back there, didn't I?"

"I don't recall anything like that." Tseng said.

"Why did you come?" He continued.

"Stupid question Tseng. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna turn around and pretend not having seen a thing up here." Tseng said as he turned around.

"By the way. I'd visit my house once in a while if I were you. Later Zack."

He walked away from me and I watched him go.

"Thanks man. I owe you one!"

"Your depts are getting higher, oh an be careful." He replied.

After I had descended from the cliff, I sprinted towards my house and took a quick glance through a window.

I saw my mum and Cissnei in the corner of kitchen with two 3rd class Soldiers guarding them.

"I could take those two out in mere seconds but so could Ciss, so there's more of 'em. And where's pops?"

Just then Ciss noticed me and looked worried but reliefed. One of the guards realized this also and said something to the other one.

This was it, even though I had no idea of who else were here, I could not wait for another chance like this.

I grasped my sword and leapt through the window. On that momentum I swinged the sword and sliced down that Soldier guy.

"Zack!!" I heard two women cry.

"Mum! Ciss! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but now were in trouble. Sephiroth's here." Ciss said.

"And your father is there with them." Mum continued.

"Shit! Mum go to Jon's house and hide there. Ciss, let's find you a weapon and go rescue pops."

"Okay!"

Cissnei took a knife from the dead Soldier and we left the kitchen together.

Sephiroth was waiting for us in the living room.

"How nice of you to visit us Zack." He said.

"Sephiroth! Where is my dad?"

"Don't be hasty. He's upstairs waiting for you. But oh the shame when you are not coming. Poor father."

"Ciss, you go save dad. I'll take care of this guy." I said.

"Oh you will take care of me? Let us see, shall we!" Sephiroth said and attacked.

The fight was going to be hard. He was far stronger than any opponent I've ever fought.

Cissnei was still watching us from doorway.

"Cissnei! GO!" I yelled

"Don't lose your focus during a fight! Haven't you learned anything?" Sephiroth taunted

"With you teaching, Sephy? Hah!"

"Don't call me that!" He replied furiously with a stab towards me.

I managed to evade that hit just barely.

I think had discovered a weakness in him, just like he had taught me.

I had a chance, slim, but a chance none the less.

"I can do this!" I shouted and dived towards the Silver Haired Hero of Wutai...

**Zack vs. Sephiroth... Taking bets! ^^**

**To be continued...**


End file.
